


Под прикрытием

by Солар (DragonSolar)



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Drabble, F/F, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Lesbian Character, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Seduction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSolar/pseuds/%D0%A1%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%80
Summary: Киллиана как по волшебству возникает за её спиной, обжигая ухо тихим вопросом:- Помочь?Девушка вздрагивает, чуть поворачиваясь и смотря на неё из-за плеча. В глазах напарницы тлеют уже хорошо знакомые Вэл огни. Лиана часто так смотрит, ни капли не скрываясь, гордо демонстрируя свой интерес. Пару месяцев назад это пугало Бекетт, потому что сулило лишь разрушение. Теперь от него слабели ноги и сбивалось дыхание. У девушки от этого взгляда мурашки по телу и муть в голове, как от вина
Relationships: Walter Beckett/Killian
Kudos: 3





	Под прикрытием

**Author's Note:**

> Киллиана - фем!Киллиан  
> Вэлари - фем!Уолтер
> 
> Зарисовка строится на том, что после событий канона Киллиана начала работать с Агентством.

\- Почему я не могу пойти с Лэнсом?

\- Потому что наша цель обладает мизандрией размером с Канаду и на километр не подпустит к себе мужчину даже рядом постоять. Мы это уже обсуждали.

Киллиана прожигает нервничающую девушку хмурым взглядом и Вэлари не без трепета улавливает в её левом глазе алый отсвет. Женщина недовольна ею, но Бекетт ничего не может с собой поделать. Она первый раз под прикрытием. Она никогда, никогда в жизни не красилась. А Лиана возится слишком долго.

\- Почти готово, - пытается она ободрить девушку и берётся за помаду. По её тонким губам змеится едва уловимая ухмылка. Вэлари невольно задерживает дыхание, когда Киллиана склоняется ближе, пристально рассматривая её губы. Женщина, словно не замечая состояния своей напарницы, едва ощутимо касается её помадой. 

Вэлари почти не дышит - Лиана слишком близко. Её дыхание обжигает, длинные смоляные волосы щекочут плечи сквозь тонкую ткань футболки и девушка не знает, куда спрятать взгляд. Вся эта ситуация просто невыносима. И хуже всего то, что Киллиана этим наслаждается. 

\- Готово. Можешь дышать, суслик, я тебя не съем, - насмешливо произносит женщина, щуря подведённые голубые глаза, и отстраняется. У неё в голубых глазах довольство от собственной работы и насмешка. - Теперь платье.

Беккет с досадой вздыхает и поднимается со стула, невольно касаясь заколок в коротких каштановых кудряшках. Красное вечернее платье ей совершенно не нравится, она такое не носит, но на то это и работа под прикрытием. Вэлари и так откладывала его до последнего. Лиана уже давно надела своё синее облегающее платье в пол и, гордо выпрямив обнаженную спину, прохаживалась по номеру, стуча каблуками. Женщина была просто преступно хороша и протез нисколько не портит впечатление. Поймав себя на бесстыдном разглядывании напарницы, Бекетт густо краснеет и отводит взгляд. Платье. Нужно надеть платье. 

Девушка приближается к кровати и впервые нормально рассматривает предлагаемое ей. Платье ярко-красное с двумя полосками тканями, которые должны будут выполнить роль лифа и лямок, и объёмной юбкой выше колена.

\- Эм-м-м... Лиана?

\- Да?

\- Оно открытое.

\- Верно. Лифчик придётся снять.

\- Но... - Вэл растерянно смотрит на неё "оленьими" глазами, такая потерянная и беспомощная, что Киллиана не выдерживает. Тихо смеётся и успокаивает её.

\- Я пошутила. Держи.

Бекетт укоризненно смотрит на неё, закатывая голубые глаза, и забирает предложенный лифчик с прозрачными бретельками. Убеждается, что напарница занята и в её сторону не смотрит, быстро скидывает футболку и неловко расстегивает крючки. Надеть юбку несложно, а вот с лифом возникают проблемы. Вэлари понятия не имеет, как правильно обернуть ткань. Киллиана как по волшебству возникает за её спиной, обжигая ухо тихим вопросом:

\- Помочь?

Девушка вздрагивает, чуть поворачиваясь и смотря на неё из-за плеча. В глазах напарницы тлеют уже хорошо знакомые Вэл огни. Лиана часто так смотрит, ни капли не скрываясь, гордо демонстрируя свой интерес. Пару месяцев назад это пугало Бекетт, потому что сулило лишь разрушение. Теперь от него слабели ноги и сбивалось дыхание. У девушки от этого взгляда мурашки по телу и муть в голове, как от вина.

Она едва заметно кривит розовые губы в хитрой усмешке.

\- Помоги. 

Лиана тонко улыбается и глаз у неё на мгновение сверкает алым. Она осторожно перехватывает ленты из рук учёной и закидывает их ей на плечи, невесомо разглаживая ткань, едва касаясь кожи. Женщина резко дёргает концы, заставляя Вэлари вздохнуть от неожиданности и слегка прогнуться в спине, почти касаясь Киллианы. 

\- Хэй, осторожнее, - возмущается Бекетт, слыша в ответ лишь довольное хмыканье. 

Прохладный протез и горячая рука скользят по спине крест накрест. И тут же скрещиваются на талии, обхватывая девушку в тесном объятии. Вэл невольно вытягивается в струну, едва не вставая на цыпочки, от ощущения прижавшегося к ней тела и жаркого выдоха в шею. От дрожи в теле у неё слабеют ноги. Но Киллиана уже отступает, вновь уводя ленты за спину и завязывая бант. Её сильные руки остаются на тонкой талии.

\- Готово, - тихо произносит Лиана, губами задевая ушко Вэл.

Тонкие пальцы девушки находят чужие, тут же крепко переплетаясь друг с другом. Ученая сглатывает и жмётся ближе к женщине, откидывая голову ей на плечо. И вздрагивает, ощущая невесомый, влажный поцелуй в шею. Лиана мягко касается нежной кожи, оставляя цепочку влажных следов, запоминая каждый тихий выдох девушки.

Телефон, подавший голос так не вовремя, Киллиана едва не запускает в стену. Чертов Стерлинг ей ещё за это ответит.

Вэл крече стискивает пальцы Лианы и отстраняется. Смотрит с поволокой, не стесняясь алых щёк, и широко счастливо улыбается. Женщина смотрит на её тонкую шейку, отчасти даже жалея, что следов не останется. Впрочем, они ещё успеют. Теперь точно успеют.

\- Это Лэнс. Нам пора, - сообщает добравшаяся до телефона учёная.

Бекетт быстро надевает красные лодочки и хватает напарницу за руку, коротко целуя в щеку. Лиана смотрит в её сияющие глаза и думает, что главная задача на сегодня - не убить никого раньше времени.


End file.
